4 Years Ago
by ItestedGarrus'Reach
Summary: Blood Gulch is nothing but a memory and the Red Team has moved on. In an attempt to reconnect with his former team mate Simmons finds more than he expected. Grif/Simmons. Rated M for harsh sexual content and language. R
1. Chapter 1

"**4 YEARS AGO"**

CH 1

A/N: Ok I know I'm going on a Grif/Simmons frenzy because I kept running this fic over and over in my head like a movie. Hopefully I'm able to transfer it into words appropriately. Rated M for language and sexual content.

**Disclaimer: I don't own RvB or any of the Halo characters. They belong to their respective creators at Bungie and Rooster Teeth… tears… I just play in their sandbox. XD**

Simmons sat behind his desk staring at the tattoo on his left arm. A year before their required service term ended Grif had managed to convince him to allow him to 'ink' him. He ghosted his fingers along the black lines of the image and laughed. He was so mad at Grif when he saw the finished tattoo in the mirror. It was a really bad attempt at a flaming skull. A small smile crossed his face and he pulled down on his sleeve.

_God... I can't believe it's going to be 4 years now. _

They had tried to stay in contact but after a few months their phone calls became less frequent until they completely stopped. Simmons had decided to continue his military service so he hadn't gone back to Earth with Grif and Donut. And Sarge? Well… He's was still at Valhalla. Training recruits. Through the UNSC he had managed to complete his degree and was now working for their military intelligence department. He had constantly danced around the subject of requesting a transfer to Earth but never could muster up the courage to do so. What would he do if his transfer request was accepted? Look for Grif? He doubted the orange clad soldier wanted to see him. Not after what happened the day he informed him he wasn't going back home.

_"I can't believe you didn't tell me! How… How could you do this to me Simmons?" Grif was at the verge of tears. There was only a week left until their service ended and Simmons had put off telling Grif he wasn't going home with him. They had never really pursued anything beyond a very uncomfortable friendship and a bit of flirting but he knew he had hurt Grif deeply. He had no idea he would react this way._

_ "I… Why are you so mad? Didn't you say you didn't want anything to do with anyone here anymore?" Simmons' reply was very defensive. He turned to face the orange clad soldier and could see the hurt in his face._

_ "I didn't mean you…" Those were the last words they spoke for the remainder of the week until they were on the air freighter towards red command. Before parting ways Grif told Simmons he would try to keep in touch but he made no promises._

XOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

Simmons was sitting in the lobby waiting for his flight. Two months ago he submitted a transfer request and it had finally been approved. The very next day he packed and headed for the airport. He knew it was a long shot trying to locate his former teammate but he couldn't just let their friendship disappear. His mind was flooding with memories of Blood Gulch. Memories of all the times he covered for Grif when Sarge caught him slacking off. Memories of chasing after him when he stormed out angry at something he had said, memories of those nights when Grif would stare at him from across the room thinking that he wasn't looking. A smile appeared on his face and his thoughts were broken when he heard his flight being called.

New Mombasa was still healing. The war had destroyed most of Africa and many cities had become ghost towns. As he sat in the back of the taxi he could see construction crews rebuilding the fallen buildings. Many areas of the city were still closed off. He arrived at his hotel a little after 12 noon and checked in. As he carried his luggage in he took out his phone and called his superiors to report in. He was transferred to a military base just outside the city limits of New Mombasa but he had a few days before he had to report in. He tossed his phone on the bed and walked into the restroom.

The cybernetics on his arm were making a whirring sound as he reached up to lather his head. He stood there under the water thinking if it was a good idea to look for Grif before he headed back to base. He traced his fingers over his shoulder where the robotic arm meshed in with his skin. The UNSC had replaced his cybernetic parts with newer ones and he found it easier to do everyday tasks. He was glad he didn't have to worry about rusting anymore. He inspected the rest of his body in the mirror. He couldn't help but think that somewhere Grif was walking around with parts of his body. At least he would never forget about him. A smile ghosted his lips as he dressed and stepped out into the room. Out of pure habit he tidied up the room before heading out to his next destination.

Simmons held out a piece of paper in front of him as he walked down the narrow corridor. He wanted to see Grif. He had spent the previous day making calls and asking for favors in an effort to locate him. The last place he called was a security agency where Grif was apparently working. Simmons almost choked at the thought of him being entrusted with anyone's or anything's security being as he always fell asleep during patrol duty when they were back on Blood Gulch.

Simmons stopped in front of the door indicated on the piece of paper and softly knocked on the door. His head was spinning. What would he say? What if he didn't want to see him? Should he hug him? What if he's with… His thought was cut short when a tiny woman opened the door. Her blond hair fell over her shoulders and her blue eyes looked up at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I'm looking for the Grif residence… I must've gotten the wrong address…" Simmons really hoped that he did in fact have the wrong address. He couldn't begin to process the idea that Grif could have moved on and found someone.

"This is the Grif residence. Are you looking for Dexter?" His heart nearly broke when the woman answered. How could he have been so stupid? This was probably his wife. He had never fully stopped to think about it.

"I… I… Yes. I'm an old teammate from the Army…" Simmons dropped his head and waited for the woman to reply. She simply opened the door and asked him to come in. As he entered he saw that his old teammate hadn't really changed much in his habits. There were plastic Twinkie wrappers everywhere and the apartment reeked of cigarette. The woman motioned for Simmons to take a seat.

"Let me go wake him up. I'll be right back." She turned into the kitchen and filled a cup with water.

_Of course. You can only wake up Grif from his afternoon nap with a cold rush of water to the face._

"It's okay. I don't want to bother him. If he's asleep I can just come back another time…" The woman cut him off and insisted. She told him it was about time he woke up anyway. The woman disappeared into a tiny hallway behind him as he sat there in a trance. He was nervous. The next thing he saw nearly made his heart jump out of his cybernetic chest. The woman stepped out of the hallway with a child in her arms. Simmons began to hyperventilate.

_Oh God. He did move on. He has a family now. I shouldn't have come…_

Simmons calmed his nerves and asked himself why he was even panicking. He was just here to visit an old friend. What could he have expected? It's not like Grif was going to hold his life for him. They had only just been friends after all. The woman placed the child on the floor. Simmons ran his eyes across the boys face, he couldn't have been more than 3 years old. The woman leaned in and gave the child a kiss on the forehead and then reached to grab her purse from the end table next to where Simmons was sitting.

"You be a good boy and don't mess with your papa okay. DEX! I left some food in the kitchen for you!" She waved at the boy and left the apartment closing the door slowly behind her. Simmons sat in place dumbfounded. His head was still processing what he had just witnessed when he heard his voice behind him.

"Simmons? Is that you?" He jumped off the couch and turned around to see a shirtless Grif running his hand through his messy brown hair. His eyes were squinting and he could barely see his hazel eyes. He rubbed the sleep of his eyes and looked up at him. "Holy shit, Simmons! You fucking cockbite. You should've called and I would've cleaned up this place!" Grif paced towards the coffee table picking up some wrappers and taking them to the trash in the nearby kitchen.

"Since when do you ever clean up, asshole?" The words just flowed naturally. He smiled at the fact that he could still talk to him in the same manner.

"Oh man! It's been years. How the fuck have you been? Still kissing ass?" Grif reached for a cigarette pack on the table while simultaneously stuffing some food in his mouth. As he swallowed his food he placed the cigarette in his mouth and lit up.

"Doesn't your wife get mad because you smoke in front of the baby?" Simmons pointed at the child who was sitting in the middle of the living room playing with a stuffed animal.

"My what?" Grif took a drag of his cigarette and walked towards the living room. "Oh, you mean Nancy. Nah dude. That's Donut's wife." Simmons dropped his jaw trying to figure out if he had heard correctly.

"Donut's… wife? Wait, Donut married a _woman_?" Simmons nearly fell over. Donut? Married? He just couldn't picture it. Simmons always figured Donut would end up with some tall, husky male foreigner but never with a woman. Grif could see the surprise in Simmons face and plopped himself on the couch. Simmons followed and sat down. His jaw still wide open. "It's hard to imagine, huh? Turns out Donut grew up with 6 sisters so they pretty much corrupted his behavior. I always thought he was gay. Donut never ceases to surprise us." Grif laughed and took another drag of his cigarette. Simmons wafted the smoke away from his face.

"You really shouldn't smoke in front of the baby. It's bad for him. Wait, is that Donut's baby?" Simmons felt somewhat relieved that the woman he had assumed was Grif's wife wasn't his wife at all. His relief didn't last long though.

"No. He's mine. Technically." Simmons felt his heart fall to his feet again.

"Technically?" Simmons asked almost scared. Grif crushed the cigarette on the small ash tray on the coffee table and reached down to pick up the child sitting him on his lap. He ran his hand through his messy hair again and leaned back.

"I'm not his biological father, rather, he's my nephew. Kaikaina… my sister… she left him." Simmons stared at Grif's face. His lips fell into a barely visible frown. "She left him at the hospital with my information written on a note attached to his blanket. She said she didn't want to take care of a baby because she didn't want to be weighed down. She apologized in the note and asked the people at the hospital to contact me. She hadn't even named him yet… I…" Simmons could see Grif's body tensing up.

"I'm so sorry Grif… I… I don't know what to say." Simmons wanted to embrace him but held himself in place.

"It's okay. I've made my peace with it. I guess it runs in the family. Mother's abandoning their children. To be honest I didn't want him either but I couldn't let him grow up in the foster care system like we did. It messes with your head. Nancy comes over once in a while to help me out." Grif shook his head as he stood up. He walked towards the kitchen and reached for a box of Twinkies on top of the refrigerator. He opened a bag and handed the fluffy pastry to the child in his arms and opened one for himself. He stuffed it in his mouth and walked back to the living room.

"You shouldn't feed him those things. It's not healthy for a child to…" Grif clenched his fist and interrupted Simmons.

"Goddamnit Simmons! Will you fucking stop telling me what to do! I'm tired of people telling me what I can and can't do! This isn't the army." Simmons could see the irritation in his face as he set the child back down on the floor. As much as he wanted to argue with his former teammate he let the issue go and slowly stood up.

"I'm sorry… I have to get going. I only have a few more days before I have to head back to base and I need to sort out some things." Simmons made his way to the door giving Grif one last glance. He was standing there with clenched fists looking at the floor. Simmons heart felt like it was breaking as he stepped out of the apartment and closed the door behind him. His mind was processing everything and he couldn't hold back the tear that formed in his remaining organic eye. He made his way out of the building and called for a cab.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Paperwork kept piling up on his desk. It had been a few weeks since he had settled back on base and already he was overwhelmed with work. He always pictured himself traveling the galaxy like a spy. When he accepted the job he never figured that there would be so much paperwork involved. He thanked God it was the weekend. At least he could get off base and stretch out his legs for a bit.

The streets of downtown New Mombasa were crowded with life. Even as the city stood in its current state the inhabitants never failed to flood the streets. It had been a very long time since he had gotten the chance to walk around as a normal civilian. Simmons was sipping on tea when he felt someone jump on him sending the Styrofoam cup to the ground.

"What the… Donut?" He looked down at the shorter man who was practically hanging from his neck.

"Simmons! Grif told me you came back! Why didn't you call me?" The shorter man pouted as he let go. He looked up and saw Nancy walking up to them. She was carrying Grif's nephew in her arms. "Oh my God, Simmons! You look so good. The years have been kind to you." Simmons organic eye twitched when he saw Donut clap his hands in front of him. He still couldn't believe he was married. Married to a woman. Donut dragged him to a nearby restaurant where they sat for at least 2 hours just catching up. Donut was working for an interior decorating company, his 'dream' job as he so cheerfully described it. They reminisced about their adventures and mishaps. Simmons felt relieved that at least Donut wasn't mad at him. The way Grif had reacted when he saw him told Simmons he was still angry at him. He had tried being a good host but he could hear the bitterness in his voice the whole time.

Simmons stood up from the table and they walked towards the door. Donut clung to Simmons' cybernetic arm as they walked out. Donut pulled him off to the side and told him he could tell that he wasn't happy. He was happy. Wasn't he? He told Simmons he should go back and talk to Grif because he knew Grif wanted to see him. Simmons told Donut that he didn't think it was a good idea because he was probably still mad at him. Somehow he convinced him to take the baby back to him and use that as an excuse to see him.

The walk across the hallway seemed a little longer to Simmons for some reason. As he approached the door to Grif's apartment he felt a knot in his stomach. He tugged baby Grif along as he knocked on the door. His heart began to race when he heard the door creak open. Grif stood at the doorway with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Simmons? What are you doing here?" Grif looked down at the child trying to balance himself on one of Simmons' feet. "Where's Donut? Why is Richard with you?" He leaned down to pick up the child. As he walked in he motioned for Simmons to follow. Grif crushed the cigarette into the ashtray and wafted the smoke away from the child's face.

"Richard?" Simmons could see a blush on Grif's face as he repeated the name.

"I… I told you my sister didn't even give him a name. It was the first thing that came to my mind." Grif was standing with his back towards Simmons. He was trying to hide his flushed face from him. Simmons chuckled as he sat down on the couch handing a stuffed teddy bear to little Grif.

_Richard Grif._

The thought brought a wide smile to Simmons' face. He was happy that his friend had at least been thinking about him.

"Don't flatter yourself cockbite." Grif interjected as he noticed the smile on Simmons' face. He sat on the couch next to Simmons. "I'm sorry about last time. I didn't mean to go all PMSy on you. It just really shocked me that you came back." Grif leaned back and folded his arms under his head. "Thanks for visiting though."

Simmons couldn't help but gaze at Grif. He was sitting next to him shirtless again. He was surprised he was still very physically fit. His eyes wandered around his chest and he noticed the scars that were left behind from the surgery. He could see where his skin was different colors. The thought that Grif was walking around with pieces of himself made a smile come to his lips. He looked up and saw Grif's hazel eyes staring back at him. He couldn't read his expression.

"I… I could help you take care of Richard… You know… If you wanted…" Simmons turned away as he felt his cheeks blush.

"Do you even know how to take care of a kid?" Grif's question sounded almost as a mock. Simmons sat up and turned to face Grif.

"Of course I do! I grew up in a single parent household with 3 younger brothers. I had to help my mom take care of them." Simmons felt a little pride as he assured Grif that he was suitable for childcare. "And then there was also you. Picking up after you wasn't exactly easy but I managed." Both men laughed as they remembered all the times Simmons accused Grif of being worse than a child back at Blood Gulch.

For the first time in many years they both sat there and talked. Grif told him about his job and how it wasn't that much different from Blood Gulch. He said all he had to do was stand in one spot and make sure nobody touched anything. Simmons talked about his job and how he was starting to hate it just as much as Blood Gulch. The hours passed and Simmons unconsciously passed out on the couch of Grif's living room. When he opened his eyes he looked at his watch and saw that it was 3 in the morning. He sat up and felt a bump at his feet. Grif was lying on his side with his arm folded under his neck. He reached down to place one of the pillows on the couch under his head when he felt a hand on his wrist. Grif was holding him down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pass out… I should get going…" Simmons tried to break free but the grasp on his wrist was too strong.

"Don't go…" Grif whispered without opening his eyes. Simmons backed down into the couch and he felt Grif release his grasp. He lay there in silence listening to Grif's breathing like if it were a lullaby. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"**4 YEARS AGO"**

CH 2

A/N: I decided to split this story into two parts to avoid a spillage of words on you guys. Hopefully you're keeping up with me. I'm sorry if it seems a little boring so far but I'm getting to the juicy bits. Its a little angsty and emo.

**Disclaimer: Same as before. Cockbites.**

**Edit: Just changed something about the location Grif is in. **

Another week gone and the pile of work on Simmons' desk didn't seem to get any smaller. If anything, he thought, it was getting worse. He hadn't been working late for the past couple of months like he used to. He had promised Grif he would help him with baby Grif and he wasn't going back on his word. He enjoyed spending all his spare time with them. He knew it was silly but when he walked into Grif's apartment he felt like he was arriving home to his loving family after a long day of work.

Grif was in the kitchen trying to make something but failed. Badly. Simmons walked up to take the pan from his hands. He had been trying to teach Grif how to cook healthy meals for the sake of baby Grif. He was surprised when Grif showed the willingness to learn. He had even stopped smoking inside the apartment. As he reached around his chest made contact with Grif's back. He felt a little ping of panic when he felt Grif's body tense up. He turned his head and saw Grif staring at him through his deep hazel eyes. He couldn't recognize the expression on his face. He had seen it many times before but he still didn't know what it meant. Simmons' eyes grew wide as he felt a pair of lips brush against his.

Simmons was stunned. He dropped the pan back on the stove as Grif turned his body to face him and grabbed his face firmly keeping it in place. He felt his eyes close as surprise turned into pleasure. He had longed to taste his lips for so long now. Fantasizing about how they would feel and how his mouth would taste. Simmons wrapped his arms around Grif's waist pulling him closer. Their kiss intensified and a wet tongue begged for entrance into Simmons'. He opened his mouth and in seconds their tongues were intertwined in a passionate dance. Grif pushed Simmons against the refrigerator door moving his hands from his face down to the edge of his shirt. He untucked it from his pants and his fingers worked their way up undoing the buttons one at a time.

Simmons could feel Grif's hand exploring his body. His fingers were tracing the borders of his body were metal turned into flesh. His lips moved down his neck and onto his collar bone. Simmons let a moan escape his mouth as he ran his fingers through Grif's shaggy brown hair. He ran his hands up and down Grif's toned back feeling the hard muscles as he dragged his hands under his shirt.

Grif was sucking on his neck when he suddenly jumped up. A panicked expression on his face. He looked up at Simmons with wide eyes as he jumped back and wiped his lips with the back of hand.

"I… I have to go somewhere. Please watch Richard for a bit yeah?" He tugged on his shirt to put it back in place and rushed out the door. Simmons stood against the refrigerator door staring at the door. He couldn't understand what had just happened.

XOXOXOXOXO

It was 1 am and Grif still hadn't come back. Simmons was starting to worry. Baby Grif had already fallen asleep on the couch and Simmons carefully carried him to Grif's bed. He turned on the bedside lamp and walked out the door leaving it halfway open. He leaned back against the couch and sighed.

_Where the hell are you Grif?_

Simmons was glad it was the weekend and he didn't have to go back to work for another 2 days. He started dosing off when he heard the door fling open. Grif stood at the door holding himself against the frame. Simmons could smell the alcohol all the way from where he was sitting. Grif stumbled in mumbling something under his breath. He dropped himself on the couch kicking his shoes across the room. Simmons could smell a hint of cheap female perfume on his shirt. His eyes darted across the man next to him and noticed the makeup markings smeared across his face. Simmons felt his heart sink to his stomach.

Silently Simmons stood up and reached for the shoes under the couch. He needed to get out of there fast. As he lifted himself from his side of the couch he felt Grif pull on his shirt.

"And where… where do you think… you're going… bitch..." Grif slurred the phrase as he pulled on his shirt again making Simmons drop back onto the couch. Simmons turned to stare at Grif when he felt him push him down against the couch placing his weight on him. He couldn't move. Grif placed his lips roughly on Simmons' and he could taste the vile bitterness of the alcohol on his breath.

"Grif get off me!" Simmons struggled to get out of the intoxicated man's grasp but failed. Grif sloppily ran his lips down to his neck and his wandering hands undid his shirt like before. As Simmons struggled against him Grif straddled him completely removing his shirt. He ran his hands across his bare chest and brought his lips down to his again. His hands moved downward and began undoing the button on his pants. Simmons pushed against his chest in an attempt to push him off but the alcohol gave Grif an increase in strength.

"Grif! Please stop this… You don't know what you're doing." He was quickly silenced by Grif's lips upon his once again. Grif lifted himself of Simmons to pull his pants and boxers the rest of the way down. Simmons took this opening and jumped off the couch only to be pulled to the ground again. He landed on his stomach and Grif straddled him once again. He lay there pinned on the ground naked and unable to move. Every movement he made was stopped by the burning feeling he got when he dragged his skin against the carpet. "Please… not like this…"

Grif threw his own shirt off to the side and unbuttoned his pants lowering them down to his knees. He leaned down and started to kiss Simmons' back. He could feel his erection pressing on the small of his back. Simmons tried to get up but Grif gripped his hips tightly and held him in position. Simmons cried out when he felt Grif push into him with an immense force. The pain was excruciating and tears ran down his cheeks. Over and over Grif rammed into him ignoring Simmons' mercy pleas. He felt like his insides were tearing apart. After what seemed like an eternity he felt a gush of hot liquid being released inside of him and he heard a moan escape Grif's throat. He collapsed on the floor next to him and passed out from his drunken stupor. Simmons couldn't move from the position he was in. Any movement he tried to make made his torn orifice burn even more. Slowly and painfully he stood up and walked inside the restroom.

XOXOXOXOXO

Simmons lay on his bed with his organic arm covering his face. He hadn't been to work in a week. He couldn't, wouldn't get out of bed. His mind still having trouble processing what had happened earlier. He turned on his side and closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. He hadn't been able to sleep since that night. He finally felt the drowsiness of sleep coming to his eyes when he heard the loud ringing of his phone. Slowly he stood and walked towards the stand where the telephone was ringing.

"Donut? What's wrong?" He could hear the worried voice on the other end of the phone.

"I can't find Grif. He came by to drop of Richard and told us to watch him for a bit. That was a two days ago. I went to his apartment and he's not there. I don't know where else to look." Simmons felt the room spin around him. Grif was missing? He couldn't help but blame himself. If he hadn't provoked him nothing would've happened and he wouldn't be out in the streets in the middle of the night looking for him. They searched bars, clubs, hospitals. They even called the local jail to see if he was in there. Nothing. He was gone. Simmons felt his eyes begin to water when he remembered a conversation they had had a while back. He remembered Grif telling him about a spot that reminded him of his home in Hawaii that he had discovered when he first moved to the city. It was in a town about thirty minutes away from New Mombasa. Simmons ran to his car and turned the ignition.

Simmons could see a desolate town in the distance. A few lights flickered here and there but he could tell the town was mostly abandoned. He had no idea where he was going. All he knew was that he mentioned a park by a school. Simmons was grateful the town was small. The only light providing guidance were the stars in night sky. He drove around passing abandoned houses, cars, broken trees, torn down buildings… and a school. Simmons stopped the car in the middle of the empty road and ran out. His eyes searched in the darkness for anything resembling a park. He walked around the school a few times but failed. He nearly gave up when to the distance he heard a sob.

Grif was sitting under a tree with his knees up to his chest not noticing Simmons approach him. His fingers were tracing the scratches along the top of his old MJLONIR orange helmet. He was staring intently at it when he noticed Simmons standing in front of him. He couldn't look up at his face. He was ashamed of what he had done and there was nothing he could do to take it back. Slowly he lifted his other arm and with the fingers that were caressing the helmet he traced the edges of his pistol. It had been years since he had even held it.

"I'm sorry Simmons… I…" Grif didn't finish his sentence when a series of sobs escaped his throat. "I never wanted to hurt you…" Simmons was shaking. He had noticed the pistol in Grif's hand and didn't want to aggravate the former orange Spartan any further. He had seen Grif like this once before. Back on Valhalla when he received a letter that his mother had passed away. Simmons couldn't comfort him then but he wanted to take away the guilt he was feeling now. Slowly he kneeled down in front of him and placed his hands on his cheeks. Grif pulled away and rested the pistol on his chest.

"Grif… Look at me…" Simmons' voice was beginning to shake. It didn't matter what had happened. All he wanted was for Grif to come home with him. "Grif… Please… It's okay. I'm okay…" Simmons reached for the pistol in his hand but Grif clutched it tighter putting his finger on the trigger. "Grif… Listen to me! It's okay! Please. Just give me the pistol and lets go home.." Simmons organic eye was filling up with tears. He was scared. He didn't want the man he loved to feel guilty.

"NO. I deserve this. I'm nothing! I'm fucking trash. I hurt you Simmons. I _hurt _you. I… I love you… and I hurt you…" He felt Grif's body start to shake uncontrollably as tears flowed down his cheeks like a waterfall. Simmons sat down next to Grif pulling his knees up to his own chest. He wrapped his arms around them and rested his cheek on his knee looking up at Grif.

"That day I told you I was leaving was the day I realized I loved you…" He could hear Grif's sobs beginning to die down as he turned to look at him. His pistol was still clenched in his hand. "I thought that if I told you how I felt I would lose you forever. I didn't want to let go of the fantasy that maybe you felt the same way but didn't tell me for fear that I would reject you." Simmons leaned back and folded his arms under his head staring up at the stars. "I remember that night 4 years ago in Valhalla. You sat there looking up at the stars and asked me if I ever wondered why we were here. I think I finally know why I'm here." He turned on his side and lifted himself up leaning on his elbow. Grif's arm had dropped beside him and Simmons carefully reached to remove the pistol from his hand. He tossed it aside and sat up next to him. "I'm here so that I can love you. So that I can be by your side and look after you. Grif… I… I love you. I already let you get away from me once and I'm not going to do the same thing again. You could never hurt me."

"Kiss ass…" Grif mumbled under his breath and Simmons leaned in to hug him. Grif stared into the forest green eyes that were sparkling with the light of the moon. Simmons leaned in and softly placed his lips on Grif's. Simmons could feel Grif's body still shaking. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and squeezed until he felt the others body relax. Slowly they helped each other up and Simmons picked up the orange helmet from the ground. He traced his fingers along the scratches on the top of the helmet. Grif placed his own fingers on top of his and followed the curve of the metal.

"I fell of the cliff when I was staring at you through the rifle scope." Simmons turned to look at Grif and he arched his eyebrows.

"When did that happen?" Simmons turned to face Grif who was still staring at the orange helmet.

"Four years ago when I realized that I loved you… I'm really sorry Simmons…" He was cut off when he felt Simmons' lips touch his. He reached his free hand and placed it behind Simmons' next pulling him tighter into the kiss.

"Asshole… Lets go home…" Simmons wrapped his arm around Grif's waist and slowly made their way back to the car as they stared up at the starry sky.

A/N: Did I make the ending to corny? Did I epically fail with this fic? Gah! I'm such an insecure writer. Anyways, Please review. I apologize for the typos and grammatical errors. My editor, who shall remain nameless, cough*ItookAlistairsCherry* cough, has been addicted to a new game and hasn't had time to edit me. And I suck at titles too… so ashamed… tucks tail in between legs and goes to the corner….


End file.
